1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution, and thereby have a discharge voltage that is twice the discharge voltage of contemporary batteries which use an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, lithium rechargeable batteries have higher energy density in comparison with the contemporary batteries.